


Mission: Love Wins

by AcesOfSpade, TorontoBeagleLeafs



Series: LGBTalk [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are the best queer agents their agency has. They get sent undercover as married to stop an attack on a Love Wins benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Love Wins

Undercover missions were an absolute bitch, in Bucky’s opinion. He was dragged away from trying to be normal and not a spy, but here he was, undercover at a fancy party. He and his partner Steve had been chosen, specifically because it was a party to celebrate the new ruling in the States towards marriage. All of the guests fit somewhere into the LGBT community. 

It was no headquarters secret that two of the top spies in the agency were queer. Steve was bisexual, obnoxiously so, and Bucky was polysexual. They figured they were chosen for that reason, just so everything seemed realistic. 

The catch, however, was Hell to Bucky. He and Steve had to pretend to be a newly married couple. Bucky wanted to crawl into a hole. This mission, this mission would kill him. Bucky had a small, teeny, massive crush on his partner, so fuck.

Suits were also not his favourite thing to wear, but there he was, dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit with a rainbow bow tie. The agency had custom-made a wide variety of clothing for each agent, which was actually quite helpful.

Steve was wearing a nicely tailored white suit with a baby blue dress shirt, red shoes and a rainbow tie. Nobody around them would likely know, but it suited his codename of Captain America quite nicely.

As he and Bucky made their way around the room talking to all the other happy couples, he forgot why they even had to go undercover. He briefly remembered something about explosions, but seeing all these happy couples clouded his memory.

The Winter Soldier, Bucky thought bitterly, was not supposed to feel things. Especially not unrequited love for his partner, Captain America. Yeah, yeah, they were dumb as fuck codenames, but hey, the top assassin was called the Black Widow.

Either way, Bucky tried to squash everything stirring inside him as he and Steve wandered the room, hand in hand, to converse with the other partygoers.

After a while, Bucky dragged Steve over to the bar. He needed a good drink if he was going to stay any longer. He loved the idea, but parties weren’t really his thing. Give him an undercover op as a teacher, a simple cashier, or even a bomb tech, and he was happy. Stick him in a party, in a suit no less, he got very uncomfortable. It was probably because of everything his old agency had done to him. 

On the bright side, the suit masked the metal arm well enough, and the agency’s best tech had rigged a cloaking thing for his hand so it appeared normal enough.

Steve began to notice an uncomfortable look washing across Bucky’s face. He knew how much he loathed going to parties, but he never knew that it was this bad. He looked like he wanted to go jump off the Brooklyn Bridge.

"James, is everything alright honey?" Steve asked as they sat down on some empty barstools.

Bucky looked over to Steve, looking quite uncomfortable. "Just need a drink, Grant." he mumbled. "You know crowds aren't my thing."

"Then why did you agree to come? You know I could've come by myself."

Bucky gave him a look that said 'you know why', while ordering some whiskey. "Didn't want you to be alone with all these couples."

Steve smiled a little, ordering himself a beer. After taking a brief sip from the bottle, he spoke again. "I wouldn't have minded. If staying home would've made you happy, I'd just be happy that you're happy." He grabbed Bucky’s wrist, stroking it gently.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK Bucky thought. It was going to be hard to keep cover if Steve was this mushy and handsy. So. Fucking. Hard.

"Hey, I married you for a reason. I love you, and that means going out of my way for you." he said. His heart was racing, but he hoped Steve couldn't feel it in his wrist. Behind those words were some truths, but he would never admit that. Ever.

At the words I love you, Steve's heart tied itself in a knot. He knew it was just part of the cover, but deep down, he wished that it wasn't. He wanted Bucky, the real Bucky, to tell him that he loved him. He wanted him to hold him close as they fell asleep together. He wanted everything.

Bucky silently went back to his drink, tipping the glass on the table, just slight enough as to not pour it out onto the bar. He just needed time to think.

Bad luck Buck today, he guessed, because not fifty seconds later, the Mission made an ungodly appearance. He stood on the bar, a little ways down from them, holding a trigger.

Bucky untangled himself from Steve and dashed off to find an empty corridor. Without fail, all his mission clothing was made to accommodate his workwear, which honestly was just the vest. He found somewhere and quickly stripped, tossing his suit in a plant for later. He pulled his mask and glasses out of their little nook and slipped them on, dashing back out. His favoured gun was sitting between his shoulderblades, itching to be held.

Steve had resorted to evacuating the couples. Before he could get all of them out, someone came charging through the door, wielding a semi-automatic shotgun. He closed the door, barricading himself in front of it. With the remaining couples, Steve scrambled to find them an alternate exit. 

Not finding one, he guided them into one of the bathrooms, locking them in there when he left. As he rushed down the corridor where his stuff was, he ran into Bucky. 

"Please be careful." Steve said over his shoulder, as he started getting into his spy attire.

Bucky snorted. "When am I ever careful?" he shot back, grabbing his gun from between his shoulderblades. This probably would've been a better job for the FBI or something, but their agency had gotten there first.

Steve rolled his eyes as he finished changing. When he rushed back out, he noticed Bucky trying to reason with the terrorists.

"Hey, hey," Bucky said, "no need for bombs. We're just people you know, just like you." 

Bucky was screaming on the inside. He was desensitized to terrorist negotiation, but there was something different this time. This time, he was as much at risk as the civilians. That made him actually think about what he was going to say.

Steve walked up beside Bucky. "I don't see how my wedding ring is any different than yours. Both of them are cast from gold." Steve said, pointing at his left hand. "So what if I married a man and you married a woman? It's love all the same."

Bucky turned to Steve to give him a slight nod of thanks that he was keeping cover.

The terrorist gave a low, angry growl. "Leviticus 20: 13-15." he spat out. "If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them. If a man takes a woman and her mother also, it is depravity; he and they shall be burned with fire, that there may be no depravity among you. If a man lies with an animal, he shall surely be put to death, and you shall kill the animal." he recited.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "1 Samuel 18: 1-4, 1 Samuel 20: 40-41, 2 Samuel 26." he listed off, tone dead. "The story of David and Jonathan, which can, in fact, be interpreted as a homosexual relationship. Do you actually read the Bible, or just the parts that shape your asshole views?"

Steve stood beside Bucky, almost dumfounded. He wasn't aware that Bucky was that well versed with the Bible. "Besides, mixing fabrics is also a sin and you're wearing cotton and polyester pants."

Bucky smirked at Steve's contribution. "Now, why don't you step down, drop the trigger, and go read a damn Bible?" 

Reluctantly, the man atop the bar handed Steve the trigger. He also hopped down, muttering something to his accomplice accomplishes they stride out. Unluckily for them, there were a swarm of local cops waiting for them to do just that. Both went quietly.

Bucky cheered inwardly, glad his bullshit had worked. Those were the only Bible passages he remembered, because he'd read them so many times when he was trying to come to terms with his sexuality.

"Nice job there, Buck." Steve smiled, squeezing Bucky on the shoulder.

Bucky chuckled. "Just something off the top of my head." he shrugged. "But thanks." There was a fluttering in his chest from the touch.

Knowing Bucky as long as he had, Steve knew there was something hiding under the facade of happiness. "Is something wrong? I can tell that you're a little jittery."

Swallowing, Bucky lurched forward, locking his lips onto Steve's. For a good minute, they were kissing passionately. When they pulled apart, Steve looked into Bucky's eyes, his own glossed over with a daze.

"Was that a James thing or a Bucky thing?" Steve asked, licking his lips in hope.

"Bucky. It was most certainly a Bucky thing."

Steve smiled, looping his fingers together with Bucky's. As they walked out of the building, Steve told one if the officers to go rescue the couples he had locked in the bathroom.

Both of the operatives walked towards the car they had come in. When they got there, Bucky placed another kiss to Steve's lips. This time, it was more chaste, hungry. 

He then waggled his eyebrows as he looked at Steve. "How about we go celebrate our honeymoon?"

Steve just burst out laughing. But, he did agree. "You're a dork."

"You love me though."

"I do."


End file.
